Lifetime at Freddy's
by The sixth animatronic
Summary: When Alyx finds a job opening at her local pizzeria, she loves it, although the past of her brother haunts her.
1. Chapter 1

Alyx Johansen walked into her house, and threw her backpack down on a chair.

"Hey Mom!" She called out.

"Hi, Alli." Her mom called back from the kitchen.

Alyx walked into the kitchen and started helping her mom cook dinner. It had become routine for Aleena to help her mom after her dad left them, six months ago.

"Hey mom, I was thinking I would get a job to help you out around the house." Alyx said, while tossing the salad.

"You don't have to do that sweetie. It would take away from your social life."

"But if I get a job, then we can have a lot more. We don't have to survive off of Papi's donations."

"I guess if you really want to, you can."

"Ok, I'll look at job openings tonight." Alyx told her mother, and put the salad on the table

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alyx looked at her clock 9:34. She had been looking for jobs for three hours now. She was determined to find a job, but didn't find any she was interested in. She turned the page for what felt like the millionth time and saw chicken, bunny, and bear animatronics staring back at her.

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA: NOW HIRING. **

**Night security guard**

**$120/week**

**12 am-6 am**

**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR**

She loved going to the pizzeria when she was little, so she thought working there would be as fun as remembered as a kid. She loved the animatronics, and they loved her. Alyx made a mental note to call the pizzeria in the morning.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After calling the owner, and getting the job, she decided to go to the pizza place and remind her self of the 'best place on earth' as she used to call it. Although she still had her doubts about the place, after witnessing her brother's death in 1987, she needed to set things right between her and her friends. They must of thought she blamed them, even though she knew it wasn't any of the four animatronics. She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite ouija board crop top, then deciding it wouldn't be the best choice of clothing for a kid's place, she switched it out for a plain white shirt with a grey loony tunes hoodie and skinny jeans. As she headed out the door to her car, she slipped on her white high-tops, and left for the pizzeria.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She drove into the familiar parking lot, with an unfamiliar building. She had almost forgotten that they burned the place down after the bite of '87, and the police investigator called it. Alyx got out of her Volkswagen beetle and walked up to the building. She was wondering if the animatronics were replaced, as well as the building, but she thought otherwise, because she hoped they were still the same Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Alyx walked in the door, and she was greeted by the owner.

"Hello, sir, I'm Alyx" she said, sticking her hand out to her new boss.

"Alyx, you're early. You're not suppose to be here until nine." He said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Yes, I know. I huts came to get reacquainted with this place, if you don't mind."

"No, no, not at all." He said.

Alyx spent the rest of the day playing the games in the arcade, and entertaining kids with stories she would tell. She would look to the stage and see the same animatronics that she knew twelve years ago, when her brother died. All of them except Foxy the pirate fox.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of seeing the fox roaming around, you saw a curtain covering Pirate's cove, with an out of order sign in front of it. Alyx wanted so bad to go into her favorite attraction in the kid's place, but thought it would be best to wait until kids were not present, so she wouldn't set off bad examples. Despite the fact that her brother was killed here, Alyx felt a sense of safety in her childhood heaven. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone talking behind her.

"Hello, are you having a good time at Freddy's" Alyx turned around to see Freddy Fazbear looking down to her.

"I'm having the most wonderful time, thank you." She smiled, the first genuine smile she had sense Toby died.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss...?" He seemed to pause, silently asking the name of the person standing in front of him.

"Alyx. My name is Alyx." She said to the tall animatronic bear.

"Well, Alyx, I'd better get going before Bonnie and Chica start worrying." He said, turning.

"Freddy?" Alyx asked, and the bear turned around to face you yet again.

"Hm?" He asked

"Freddy, what happened to Foxy?" She said, pointing to the closed curtains.

"I think you basically know, Alyx." He said, turned and strode off, and walked back stage.

Bonnie looked up from tuning his guitar, and Chica looked from the pizza she was making, they both stared at Freddy, who seemed... Different.

"Boss? Something wrong?" Bonnie asked, going back to tuning his guitar.

"I have some news." At this, they looked up, they had never seen him this way since 87.

"What's wrong?" The yellow chicken asked. She hadn't seen this strong of emotion in his robotic eyes ever. Confusion, sadness, and... Fear. "Boss?"

Freddy took to steps towards the other members of his band, and barley whispered the words "She's back."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Boss, you don't mean-"

"Alyx is back. She and some other guy are working together as the night watch."

"How do you know?" Chica wondered out loud

"She asked about Foxy, but she knew why he was there. I could see it. She knew, Chica. It's her." Freddy said, obviously confused that she would ever come back to her brother's death place.

"We need to tell Foxy." Bonnie said, starting to get up from the chair he was sitting in, but Freddy shook his head.

"Bonnie, after closing. You can't go in there now."

"But Freddy, I have to"

"Don't you think the kids will want to follow you into a room where their parents won't let them go?" Freddy asked.

"Freddy, I have my other suit. He fixed it."

"So, you think a purple haired teenager will not draw any less attention?" (A/N- this will be explained later in the chapter)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was 11:50 and Alyx was waiting for her shift to start, spinning in the chair, much like a child would do. At 11:55, Alyx heard a noise outside the right door of the office. Soon after, a tall, thin, brunette with blue eyes and a security badge walked in the room and looked at you.

"Who are you?" he said in a disgusted tone.

"Night security. And you?" Alyx replied.

"Ugh, really? I work better without assistance." He said under his breath. "Hand me the tablet, and get out of the chair." Alyx didn't want to get on her rude co-worker's bad side on the first day, so she sighed, and got up, gave him the tablet, and sat on the desk. He seemed so focused on the cameras, and seemed to know where all the animatronics were at all times. Alyx had heard that they were left in free roaming mode, and that didn't really bother her. She loved the animatronics, they were like family, and she was pretty sure that they remembered her.

"Damnit! That Bonnie bitch is gone! Where the fuck it he?" Mike yelled, feared evident in his features. Alyx turned on the right hall light, and turned it off "stop wasting power, dumbass" mike said as she turned on the left hall light. As Alyx tuned it on, mike dove for the door button, as a string of profanities came out of his mouth. She helped him up, then went back to her spot on the desk.

"I'm Alyx" she said, looked at the figure of the man.

"Yea, so?" He said, obviously not caring.

"I just thought sense we're going to be co-workers, we should know each other's names, at least" Alyx said to the rude boy.

"Yea, whatever doll." He said

"Doll?" She asked. It took him by surprise that he had said that, but he quickly composed himself again

"Whatever.." He mumbled.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bonnie walked backstage, the look of failure he showed made Freddy feel bad. "Did you tell Foxy yet?" Freddy asked

Bonnie shook is head 'no' "couldn't bring myself to do it." He said.

"Well, we need to get Alyx's attention. I guess it's time for the suits." Freddy called over his twin brother, and they talked, and then the Freddy doppelgänger left and came back with three animatronic costumes, that looked exactly like humans. Freddy's twin, Goldie, handed a purple haired, teenage boy suit to Bonnie. He gave Chica a blond suit, and Freddy got a suit almost identical to Goldie's, except for the colors. The three of them went back stage, and changed from the suits they wore most of the time, to the humanoid suits that they now were wearing. Bonnie had on a purple shirt with a black vest and black skinny jeans. Chica wore a yellow sundress with a white apron that said "let's eat" in purple letters. And Freddy wore a brown pinstriped suit with a top hat, and a bow tie.

"Let's go." Freddy said as he started walking down the hall. The others followed close behind. Alyx was in the office, tuning on lights when none of the animatronics were seen by her rude co-worker. She turned on the light, and saw three figures she almost shut the door, but realized they were human. Weird. Teenage at Freddy's at night, besides you and your unnamed co-worker.

"Stay here." Freddy whispered to his friends. He walked in the office "I can keep the animatronics away." The teenager said to Alyx. This got the other male's attention.

"What? How?" The unnamed employee asked

"Well, I can't tell you that, but I need her." The gentleman pointed to the Alyx.

"Wait, wait, no. I swear," _what are you doing?_ "If you kill her." _Stop, you're not suppose to care! _"I will personally beat you too a pulp." _Now you've done it, idiot._

"Don't worry, we won't lay a finger on your little... Girlfriend." The gentleman pulled you out of the office and you started walking with them.

"You know we're not dating, Fazbear. I don't even know the guys name." Alyx said, looking up to the teenage gentleman. Freddy looked down at her. She remembered? "Shut down the act, Freddy. Why did you take me out of the office?"

"I-uh-um, you're not mad?" He asked as he stumbled across his own words

"Why in Pete's sake would I be mad, Freddy?" He stared at her in shock.

"Bu-but, the bite-"

"Was none of your guy's fault. It was Mangle's." Alyx said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Freddy looked at her, then picked her up and spun her around. He was overjoyed that his best friend was back.

"Come on, someone wants to see you." Freddy said, pulling Alyx along towards pirates cove, where she went behind the curtains and smiled at the fox shaped animatronic in front of her.

"Foxy!" She cried as she hugged him. His fur was matted and he had a few rips that showed his endoskeleton, but other then that, he was the foxy that Alyx always remembered. She spent the whole night chatting with the animatronics, until it reached 5:30, then decided to go check on her co- night guard. When she reached the office, he was still looking intensely at the screen.

"I will personally beat you to a pulp?" Alyx laughed, standing in the doorway. The man jumped slightly, then went back to focusing on the tablet.

"Mike." He said

"What?" Alyx asked, not quite hearing what he said

"My name, Mike. Mike Schmit." He said, hiding his red cheeks. Why had he chosen to tell you that? He didn't even know. Oh well, it happened.

"Mike Schmit, hmm, I like that name." Alyx said playfully.

"Yea, whatever, doll." He said, burying his face deeper into the tablet. Then 6 o'clock came. He was the first to leave.

"See you tonight," Alyx said, under her breath "Mike"


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: ok, so, this takes place before FNAF 2, and before the bite of '87. Wanted to clear that up. Ciao)

Alyx woke up to the sound of her alarm. She turned and looked at her phone. 11:00 pm. She got up lazily, and changed from her pajamas into her ouija board crop top, black ripped leggings, and grey skirt. She put her black jacket over her shoulders, and slipped on her wedged hi-tops. On her way out, she grabbed her keys, and a cup of coffee. She made it out the door at 11:15, and drove to the pizzeria, deciding she liked the appearance during the day a bit more. She walked in, and went to the office.

"Hey, Mike." She said to the man sitting in the chair.

"Hey doll" he said. Seriously, Mike! What is it with you calling her 'doll'? You sound like an idiot. He mentally beat himself up, again.

Alyx rose an eyebrow, but sat on the desk, and started sipping her coffee. "You know, you don't have to check those." She pointed out. "I delt with it yesterday, if you don't remember. 'I will personally beat you to a pulp' ring a bell." Alyx laughed as she asked the question.

"Yea, just shut up." He said, hiding his face his his hoodie.

"Ok, fine. I'm gonna go find them" Alyx said, getting up.

"What?! No way! They'll kill you! I won't let you do that!" Seriously Mike!? You're an idiot.

"Mike, it's fine. Plus, I can handle not dying for a minute. If you're so worried about me, then come with me." Alyx said to the taller person.

"I'm not worried..." Now you're denying it. You really are stupid, aren't you? "Yea, ok, be back before 5:30."

"Alright, mother" you said laughing, and curtsied. You ducked out of the room, and ran back stage, to find all five animatronics in they're human suits.

"Ah, Alyx." Freddy and his twin said in unison, getting up from their chairs. They looked exactly the same, except Freddy had a brown suit, and his brother had a gold one.

"Alyx!" Chica yelled, scrabbling from her seat to hug her childhood friend. The animatronics all took turns hugging her and they talked all night, as Alyx shared laughs her her childhood friends. She liked at her phone for a slight seconds and saw it's glowing screen read 5:45.

"Hey, guys, I really gotta go. Mike's gonna get pissy." Alyx said as she laughed. They each made her swear to come back to visit the next night, and she ran back to the office, where she met face to face with a very irritated Mike.

"Haha, um... Sorry?" She said, as he glared at her.

"I thought they killed you! What the fuck? I thought you died!" He said harshly.

"Well, looks like someone get grumpy when they're tired." Alyx retorted, taking her place on the desk.

Mike crossed his arms "I am NOT grumpy"

"Hm, and pouty." Alyx laughed.

They were silent for a couple minutes, and then mike spoke up "Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Keep telling yourself that." Alyx said as the alarm for six o'clock went off.

Mike started gathering his stuff from the desk "well, bye." Mike said

"Hey, wanna go get some coffee?" Alyx asked.

"Um, sure?" Mike said, unsure why she asked. Does she like him? Of course not, idiot. Maybe? Nope.


End file.
